The Seer
by Hana Kafuka
Summary: Manami receives an "accidental" voice message from Kyousuke's phone of a immoral tryst between the two siblings and upon listening, Minami's world slowly cracks and begins to shatter. Kirino has caught on to what Minami's role in the distance between Kirino and Kyousuke, having her revenge by indulging in what was written clear between them. Both are determined to punish.
1. Chapter 1

_[A/N: This story is inspired by a yandere doujin by the name of Absolute Kirnino Territory 2. The lyrics in italics are from the song "The Seer Returns" by the band Swans.]_

Lunacy

Minami's brown irises appeared to be a tiny island engulfed in a ocean of burning pyre. She had been crying. For the first time in her life...she had broken down and cried out of frustration, disgust and fury. He was dense, unforgivably dense and insensitive and sick. So sick. A phone message. Full recorded evidence of what she expected but never thought it would culminate to. Shrieks of delight that chilled her blood as if it were the infamous death cry of the Banshee. The bastard was having sexual relations with his sister. The bastard was _fucking _his sister. A involuntary gag seized her throat and into the toilet she purged her very being until she wasn't strong enough to stand.

It was lucky that Manami didn't fare too well in the spring and summer months so in a sense she could disguise the misery beset on her. Nimble fingers slippery with the sweat of fever. Glasses sinking in the cocktail of bile that she was bent over. Manami rocked on the extremely cold tile that felt like a thin knife on her delicate and soft skin. Every little thing seemed sharp enough to burrow into her and cause irreparable damage.  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Manami clenched the sink to steady herself as she rose. A faint warble sounded like a growl with the thundering blood coursing her head. It was three little taps but they sounded like a murderer pounding his way into the bathroom door to get her - and if it was, she'd most certainly welcome death now.

"Yes, yes! I'm coming out... I'm fine..." She reassured the unknown person in a hoarse rattle. The door softly opened and her weathered face appeared the doorway. A smile was on her lips. Blood and remnants from the retch still caked in between her teeth. The auburn girl's grandmother stood worried about her granddaughters's apparently worsening condition.

"Minami...," The woman began, gazing into Minami's swollen eyes and touching her cheek. She had always felt warm and fuzzy when her grandmother did this action; it consoled her through most of her troubles and kept her calm. This time was different: she had instantly recoiled when the palm touched her cheek. Like a wild animal scared and threatened. Her grandmother brought her hand away; Manami lowered her head.

Silence. Manami slid out of the bathroom and a footstep followed another and another and another and another and -

* * *

Each forward motion was agonizing in the full flush of the sun. God damn the sun. I am the sun. I hate myself. I can never shine bright enough. I am burning out at a fast rate each and every day but unlike the sun, no one will see my light go out. No one will be effected. No one revolves around me. Nothing inside me is real.

Look at what you've done to me. Kyousuke, look at me. Look at what you've done!  
Look at me!

I am normal... Normal. I am the background. The plaster. I stand out into the street and I'm blinded by the sun. My shadows stands firm; my body trembles.

* * *

Manami saw them. No...Kirino wasn't with him. A girl with long-flowing brunette hair, slender and gracefully fitted with a sundress. White and shifting with each little breeze. A lace pattern fitted across the collar and at the hem. A straw sunhat shaded her eyes. She was laughing; his lips were moving animatedly.

He was never so relaxed and free with her. This was new to her... New to h-

Manami contemplated a move over to them. She stood on the fringe of the park by the bushes, a scarecrow faithfully watching her crop. She must have stood there for at least five minutes straight before the people she was watched were joined by another companion. It only took the mane of orange hair to make her body engulf into an internal cacophony of bitter rage. He was _wrapping his arm around her. _His little _whore. _His little, tamed _bitch. _Minami's hand was lacerated and bleeding. The rose stem was worth the pain; she had no other weapon.

The brunette had noticed her first but by the time, she opened her mouth, Kirino was screaming on the floor clutching her face as Manami roared in the most gentlest, venomous whisper her damnation upon the girl in the most extreme language she could muster as she cracked the thorny switch at her. The thorns dug into her skin, talons ripping at every bit of tender flesh, ripping through it like a love letter.

"The sex in your soul will damn you to hell! You filthy whore! Filthy! FILTHY. DAMN. WHORE. I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL KILL-"

She blinked and realized she was only standing still. Had been the whole time. A child tugged her dress.

"Onee-san...onee-san, you're grabbing that sharp stem and blood is dripping..."

Sure enough...her hand was coated in her body's sanguine elixir. It slipped off the stem, limp and cadaver-ish, and was retracted back to her side. Kyousuke managed to look up on a whim. He could have sworn a cloud had covered the rosebed in black shadow. He looked up at the sky; the sun splattered all over the town, its abundance of fire and light spilling onto those who walked the streets on this late July day.

* * *

A shadow. I am a shadow lingering in the background. Just like you always wanted me to be. Watching over you. Like a guardian angel. Ha ha ha. Hey...do you remember what you called me? "An old lady stuck in the body of a teenage girl'? Is that why you want nubile bodies? You think I'm one foot in the grave inside? Ha ha... I'm just an old busybody to you. Okay. I understand.

Remember...I am always here if you need me. Watching. In the background. Keep your eyes forward. What I do in the background shouldn't be of importance. It's not important. You can trust me...I am not the type to stick a knife in your back. I am your scarecrow...

_I'm down here naked_

_There's a hole in my chest_

_Both my arms are broken_

_Pointing east and wes__t_

_Your life pours into my mouth_

_My light pours out of my mouth_

_My life pours into your mouth_

_Your light pours into my mouth_

_Your life pours into my mouth_

_My light pours out of my mouth_

_My life pours into your mouth_

_Your life pours into my mouth_

You can trust me...but can I trust you?

* * *

A fragment of the boudoir mirror, that hung in Manami's room, lay on the floor at her feet. Her black pupils seemed to be a gateway to infinity and her brown irises was swirling into the black hole - stars, planets, and light - falling and falling and falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Volcano

_"Mr. Roark, we're alone here. Why don't you tell me what you think of me? In any words you wish. No one will hear us."_  
_ "But I don't think of you."_

_- Ellsworth Toohey and Howard Roark, The Fountainhead_

_What was it you wanted  
It ain't keepin' score  
Are you the same person  
That was here before  
Is it something important  
Maybe not  
What was it you wanted.  
Tell me again I forgot._

_- Bob Dylan, "What Was It You Wanted?"_

_ [Two Months Earlier]_

Kirino's strawberry blond hair swayed as she walked: arms akimbo, chest puffed, eyes defiant and leering contemptuously, and her head raised. She was not a wallflower. If anything, she was Lilium bulbiferum, a fire lily. Her strut was not flower-like at all. More of a stomp. A march. What can one say about her? She excelled at sports and academics and was an example of who most girls in her school wished she could be.

_And I'd like to eat her breasts and know god_

_And I'd like to taste her flesh and grow hard_

_And I'd like to eat her breasts and grow god_

_And I'd like to suck her breath and blow hot_

Manami was not one prone to envy. She was a traveler of the middle road. The neutral track that was neither good nor bad. She just couldn't bring herself to _hate_ her. Hate wasn't in her lexicon. If there was a character that she could be compared to, she would be Catherine Halsey of Ayn Rand's _The Fountainhead_, unknowing of the strength she herself possesses and naïve; Manami was apt to the same folly of relying on a beacon she has known her whole life even though the beacon shone on 'higher prospects' than herself. She was not a fighter. She ambled. She was easily lead on. She lent her thought to others to take charge. Manami was a stock character; Kirino came to life.

Was Minami devoid of life? Was she satisfied with her life?

* * *

Kyousuke sat on the rooftop during lunch hour. There he silently ate and thought about nothing in particular as the clouds floated by like heavenly sheep free of their shepherd. His thoughts eventually lead him to his home life and his sister. Kirino. He thought of last night.

She had knocked on his door long after lights were out and slipped in when she had found it wasn't locked. Of course, this was anticipated. This routine had been carefully carried out for months after his proposal to her. It had to be something carried out among shadows; both were reasonable and rational enough to understand. As she laid in his bed, she stared into his dark eyes with her own pair of brilliant baby blue.

"Kirino, I love you."

She blushed but it was lost under the cover of dark. A fist playfully connected with his chest with some force. "You've already told me a thousand times, you dolt," she said. One could picture her rolling her eyes with the tone she used but, in fact, she was beaming at him. Her heat was radiating off onto him; his covers slid off of his body. Kirino pressed her lips to his and of course, he accepted. As their bodies became closer, she noticed how hard her brother was. She gripped him under his pajamas and soon slid them off fully to jack him off. She wasn't surprised when he suddenly came hard on her nightgown and she didn't hesitate to take some of it onto her finger while he stared up at the strawberry-blond girl in a daze, watching her pop it into her mouth and savoring the taste. It was a common occurrence.

* * *

Manami hesitantly walked up the stairs leading to the roof. He had been avoiding her as of late; she felt a little hurt and disappointed in the noticeable decline of time spent between them. She felt as if she had done something wrong but she couldn't figure it out so as to atone properly for whatever qualms her actions have caused. A gentle push of the door and fresh Spring zephyrs greeted her, hair fluttering and skirt waving like a distant hand. Kyousuke was laying on his back, eyes closed and hands behind his head. She rested herself down gently by him so to bother him too much while he rested. Instead, Manami started on her lunch quietly.

"Manami... What are you doing up here? You usually eat in the classroom."

Minami glanced in his direction; his eyes were open but his posture had not changed. "I just wanted to...erm...check up on...you?," she said slowly. Ever since her rejection from Kyousuke and fight with Kirino, she chose her words a bit more carefully than usual with him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just going through the day like you."

There was something in the tone in which he said that last statement that caused her to wince and recoil. It was an instinctive feeling of having hit a nerve that she didn't know was under the surface.

"I-I...Kyousuke, I don't understand you! What have I ever done? What have I done to make you hate me so much?" Manami's eyes were fixed on him sternly but still, she flinched from the volume and anger directing her words. It wasn't like her to raise her voice like that at anybody.

She spoke in a more hushed tone. Her normal tone. "What did I do...so I can attempt to fix it? Tell me, Kyousuke."

The bell rang from within. Kyousuke shifted his vision to the door and then rose to his feet, dusting himself off.

"You are such a pain sometimes..."

He started toward the door; Manami had grabbed his wrist. "Wait," she said. She shook her head and stared up at him. "I deserve an answer. I...I won't let you go until you give me one!"

Kyousuke's eyes bore into his childhood friend's before placing his hand on her arm.

"Just because our families are close, it doesn't mean we ever were. Sorry for leading you on but I have friends. Not obligations." He removed his arm from her grip with an easy jerk and ambled back into the school. Arm extended, hand still grabbing a phantom limb. After a good five minutes, she lowered her hand and followed suit.

Later that night, Manami lay in bed, still dressed in her school attire, the day replaying across her eyes. The afternoon had panned out as normal. Class after class until dismissal. She had no class duties. The quick route home was calling her name. Usually apt to take the longer route home (in companion with Kyousuke), since it was moot now, she just walked the quick way home. Her grandparents knew something was off; Manami's autopilot was a hollow construction of the joyful home presence she was known to exude. To avert their attention, Manami told them she was tired and that a nap was in order for her; the day was overbearing and her allergies made it worse. And so here she was.

She turned up the music in her earphones. Nick Drake carried her through forests of earthy oak trunks. Autumnal sunset colors have set in on the the leaves and they snow gently upon her.

_I know you  
I care too  
I see through  
All of the pictures that you keep on the wall  
All of the people that will come to the ball  
But hear me calling, won't you give me  
A free ride?  
Hear me calling, won't you give me  
A free ride?_

Manami closed her eyes and the vision became clearer. Thousands upon thousand of fallen leaves cascaded down each one as distinct as a snowflake. Her surroundings blurred and panned. She began to float above the trees into the tangerine sun, drifting over the shadows stretching below...

Her hand felt warm. A gasp escape her lips as a suited Kyousuke stands beside her and the sky is painted twilight black with dotted constellations. Below a wide bed of tulips, a Dutch paradise - Holland passes by and lazy moving windmills are in rotation providing a base drift. The flame of a hot air balloon churned placidly behind him.

"Kyuosuke..." said our darling Manami with fluttering strands of sand that wafted in the breeze. He smiled and lowered himself to face level, running his hand through her locks. Her body was now adorned in a beige, caramel colored wedding dress and her hair in curls. Around her neck hung little crystal droplets.

"Manami, I want you in my arms. Let me hold you." Kyousuke murmured in her ear. "I'll carry you off to the church and lower myself to you at the altar."

Sweet nothings, sweet nothings... She melted into his arms and something protruded into her stomach. He was smiling and so was she as she bled slowly from the knife in her abdomen. Onto her knees she fell and she was still smiling, blood leaking between her legs with a life twice lost. Gurgling infants and bubbling ruby foam...

"Oh!"

The ceiling of her room met her eyes and soon, her grandfather entered her field of vision. Her body was in a cold sweat and he checked her temper with the back if his hand upon on her forehead. He withdrew it quickly; a frown spread across his lips.

"Manami, you're burning up, girl... I'll get you a glass of water. Hold tight." Footsteps exited the picture.

She didn't know what he was talking about... She was ice cold.

* * *

The next morning, Manami awoke in a daze. Huh? - was the immediate phrase that one could garner from her expression. She got dressed slowly after standing under the cold water of the shower-head. Her glasses fixed on her face and she bowed low before silently leaving to school. All around her were unfamiliar faces, worn out places, worn out places...

The classroom bickering became background ambiance as her thoughts threatened to drown out the world. Kirino entered the class with a candy-coated demeanor and a coy smile on her lips. Homeroom was filled and full of buzz and clatter; a few heads glanced her way. The boys, to be exact. They had a soft spot for the class act athlete and (secret model). Much to her chagrin. Despite having a good place on the school social ladder, he detested the attention she got from her male peers. Her body was branded and with the way she carried herself, they could tell. Who it was branded by - no one would know, even after her dying day.

She felt a pair of eyes on her that was distant from the rest of those gawking fans. As she turned, a burning glare caught her in the still. The eyes belonged to Manami Tamura who did not even know of the emotions swirling in her eyes.

* * *

I tried to be...everything. Everything to you. From a shoulder to lean on and an adviser during rough patches. I tried...was that not enough for you? Was I a pest? Am I asking too much questions, Kyousuke? Well, I'm sorry. Am I too sorry? I just want to understand...why? I want to understand? If you hated me for so long then why did you string me like this and then hang me so suddenly. I'm struggling for breath. I'm trying to understand. I'm gasping your name as the train pulls away into a darker tunnel than ever before.

Maybe, I'm screaming at my reflection in the window beside you. Damn life. I'm trying.  
Damn life...I'm tired and confused. So, I'll sleep.

Pray to the Lord my soul to keep and your friendship.

Goodnight, Kyousuke... I love you... Forgi...zzzzzz...

* * *

And nobody called.

And nobody came.


End file.
